Abbotsford Memorial Airport
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Abbotsford Memorial Airport is a location consisting of a two-story terminal located in the city of Newark in the district of Terminal Harbor. The address of this airport is 12283 Abbotsford Street (only once as seen on the SCU posters). It is one of the main objectives of the main scenario. Before the infection, the airport was one of the many major routes in and out of the city. Though the airport itself is relatively small and can only handle a handfull of airplanes and flights, it helps provide access to the outside world and allows for Newark businesses to thrive and expand. There are 2 major airline companies that operate at Abbotsford Memorial Airport: Veritas Airlines and Pandora Air. Main Terminal Building Floor Directory: Ground Floor *Ground Transportation *Baggage Claim *Information Booth *Ticketing *Currency Exchange *Arrivals Area *TSA Security Checkpoint *Duty Free Shopping *Food Court *Restrooms Second Floor *Skybridge *Sandleford Conference Center *Baggage Processing *Terminal Gate B *Restrooms *Bar/Restaurant *Coat Check *Smoking Area Current Status Abbotsford Memorial Airport is now a desolate ruin that is overrun with the infected and monsters. Although its core infrastructure is destroyed, its main runway system remains intact and can oddly still accept flights. It is speculated that survivors had attempted to use the airlines to flee the city and authorities were trying to make sure that no infected were leaving. Within a short space of time however all of these plans were overtaken by events and the sheer scale of the infection crisis. G.H.O.S.T. was forced to place the airport under heavy quarantine to prevent spread of infection, but this format was quickly swept away when quarantine measures failed and the facility became overrun with infected from the ground and many of the unit's officers were killed or infected from the result of their futile efforts. Rose and her friends attempt to find a way out of the city and are stopped by Vanek. Vanek is killed and they manage to use one of the airliners to flee the city. Gallery Trivia *There are Hunter G creatures lurking about in the damaged airplanes and despite the sounds they make alerting the player to their presence, it can be easy to become flanked by them if the player lingers in their area. *The name Abbortsford is a real life hospital set in Western Canada. *It is possible to see a few infected G.H.O.S.T. officers, but they are unusually rare among the hordes of undead considering they had attempted to quarantine the area before the infection worsened. *There is a roster of airlines that can be read on a bulletin board. There appear to be red X's on them. *In Roman mythology, Veritas, meaning truth, was the goddess of truth, a daughter of Saturn and the mother of Virtue. It was believed that she hid in the bottom of a holy well because she was so elusive. Her image is shown as a young virgin dressed in white. *In Greek mythology, Pandora (ancient Greek, Πανδώρα, derived from πᾶν "all" and δῶρον "gift", thus "all-gifted" or "all-giving") was the first woman. As Hesiod related it, each god helped create her by giving her unique gifts. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to mold her out of earth as part of the punishment of mankind for Prometheus' theft of the secret of fire, and all the gods joined in offering her "seductive gifts". Her other name, inscribed against her figure on a white-ground kylix in the British Museum, is Anesidora, "she who sends up gifts," up implying "from below" within the earth. According to the myth, Pandora opened a jar (pithos), in modern accounts sometimes mistranslated as "Pandora's box", releasing all the evils of mankind — although the particular evils, aside from plagues and diseases, are not specified in detail by Hesiod — leaving only Hope inside once she had closed it again. She opened the jar out of simple curiosity and not as a malicious act. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Locations